


Sync the Tempest x Female Reader: Mask

by orphan_account



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always wondered what Sync looked like under the mask...well, now you know..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sync the Tempest x Female Reader: Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi!! Thanks for reading my first Fanfiction on Archive of our Own! Feel free to leave Kudos! u w u

“Sync?” You peek your head into his room to find him asleep. You sigh and notice his mask is off, and a smirk pops up on your face as an idea forms in your head. One glance. One glance couldn't hurt, right? You tip-toe in, leaning over him.  
His face looked childish as he slept, relaxed and serene. You smile a bit to yourself as you take in his facial features. Large, teal eyes, a sharp nose, slightly pouted lips. You squint as you feel deja vu.  
Ion.  
Sync looked exactly like Ion, and you feel confused. You knew about replicas, of course, but did this mean that he was a replica? Or related? Sync's eyes suddenly opened, and you jumped back, covering your mouth.  
“[Name]? What the hell-”  
“I'm so sorry!!” You squeak, cutting him off. “I didn't mean to-I mean, I didn't think--”  
“Did you see my face?” He interjects, and you fall silent as he pulls on his mask, finally turning to face you. You nod, averting your eyes.  
“I'm sorry, I just..” You take in a breath. “I was curious, okay? And I mean, it's not like other people aren't curious. I thought you were hiding like, a deformation or a scar or something! I don't see why you wear your mask..”  
“I don't want to be associated with Ion. I don't want people to think I'm Ion, I don't want people to use me like they use him, and I sure as hell don't want Arietta or Anise getting into my business and asking questions. You can't ask questions either, okay? I won't answer.”  
“That's fine, I don't mind.” You reply, sitting at the edge of his bed. He sighs.  
“Great, now can you let me sleep? I'm exhausted.” You nod and stand up, making your way to the door.  
“'Night, Sync.”


End file.
